Such Great Heights
by LaPaige
Summary: A series of various, unrelated Glee drabbles. Drabble #3: Rooftops.
1. Finn's New Hair

**Been a while, right? Well HELLO! I've missed writing (or at least, uploading stories to the site), but I wrote this earlier today and decided to post it. It's just a drabble, but I hope you enjoy it :) I've missed you guys! Also, thanks to Lilybirds for giving me the suggestion of Ron Weasley! You should definitely check out her fics, they are amazingly better than mine!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was watching an old episode of Project Runway when it happened:<p>

"Kurt?" The older boy heard Finn shouting through the bathroom door upstairs, his voice panicked and slightly higher than normal. Kurt jumped up from the couch immediately, almost throwing the remote onto the floor as he left the room, running up the stairs as fast as possible. Multiple theories ran through his head by the time he arrived at the locked door: Finn had accidentally hit his head on the sink or trapped his foot in the shower door (again) or slammed his hand in the window. It turned out, however, to be none of those things.

"What's wrong?" He called, trying to open the door which wouldn't budge. There was a few seconds of silence from his brother's end of the door before he got the tentative reply of: "you can't laugh."

Kurt frowned, unsure what to make of that. He hadn't laughed the time Finn had almost burnt the house down by forgetting about the toast he'd put in the toaster (though, admittedly, he'd been angry because he'd had to cancel a date with Blaine because of it), he hadn't laughed the time Finn accidentally locked himself out of the house and he hadn't laughed when Finn had believed for three years that 'Je suis une tête merde.' meant 'hello, my name is Finn' in French. So whatever had happened must be pretty hilarious if Finn was cautioning him against making fun of him because of it.

"I won't." Kurt finally settled on. "Now open the door so I can see what you've done this time."

Finn made a noise of protest as Kurt heard him move towards the door.

"Remember, you promised!" Finn called, before slowly opening the door.

Kurt stared. A few seconds went by in which Finn shifted around awkwardly and Kurt simply gaped at his giant of a step brother. Finally, after at least a minute, Kurt finally spoke:

"What," he said slowly, shaking his head in disbelief "did you do to your hair?"

Finn's hair had turned blue. It was also sticking up all over the place at odd angles – rather like he'd walked backwards through a bright blue bush and then decided to stay outside in a hurricane. Kurt wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, but from the look of absolute panic on his brother's face he simply shook his head and waited for an answer.

Finn blushed – which clashed horribly with his hair. "I was talking to Rachel the other day and she said something about liking boys who weren't scared to try out new things and I think she was talking about me practising to be Jewish or something but I thought maybe I could change my hair instead and …." Finn trailed off and gestured at his hair, a look of utter hopelessness on his face.

"And you decided to _dye your hair blue_?" Kurt finished for him, his tone of voice one of disbelief.

"I didn't want it to go blue!" Finn cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I wanted it to go like … like dark red or something. Ron Weasley in the last Harry Potter movie, you know?"

"You wanted to dye your hair to look like a Weasley?" Kurt questioned, walking into the bathroom and over to the sink which was now the exact shade of Finn's hair. He sighed.

"No! Not like _ginger_! Just like … dark red!" Finn protested, following Kurt to the sink and wincing at his reflection in the mirror.

"And more importantly," Kurt continued, ignoring Finn completely "you tried to dye your hair yourself? You can't even choose shampoo correctly!"

Finn pouted. "All shampoo is the _same_!"

Kurt shook his head, not even bothering to correct his brother even though he was clearly very, very wrong. Instead he picked up the bottle of hair dye that Finn had obviously used - it was stained blue around the lid. "Oh thank God," he muttered. "At least you picked wash out – you and your hair will be fine."

Finn almost collapsed with relief. "Thank you! So I just need to like … have a shower?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's it. Have fun."

Finn almost ran at the shower as Kurt walked out, forgetting he was still fully dressed.

Kurt closed the door behind him with a laugh.

When Burt got home and asked why Finn's hair looked a little different, Finn and Kurt shared a glance before shrugging.

"Must be the light."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>**I just liked the image of a Finn with blue hair... xD Oh, Finn. The title of this story comes from a great song by the Postal Service which you should definitely listen to! **

**I'll be uploading various Glee drabbles to this story, so watch out for them (and if you want to, please do put this on alert!). If you have time, please review - thank you! :)**


	2. Christmas Spectaculars

"There _is _no Christmas Spectacular!"

Blaine looked up from his English homework to meet his boyfriends accusing gaze. Kurt had one hand on his hip, expression both triumphant and confused, his eyes scrutinizing Blaine's face looking for something he had no intention of explaining. Blaine blinked.

"Um." He said eloquently, pushing his textbook to the side. "Want to ... elabo- oh. _Oh_. Right."

The answer came to Blaine as soon as Kurt started humming the opening notes to 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. The lie Blaine had told almost a year ago came back to him in a rush and he found his cheeks colouring on their own accord.

"Well, I should probably explain." Blaine said, scratching his neck (one of his nervous habits, which Kurt picked up on instantly). He indicated the chair opposite him, which Kurt gracefully sat on, crossing his hands over his knee. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's hands for a moment – he couldn't _help _it - before they flickered back up to his boyfriends face. Kurt raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Probably." He prompted.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay so strictly it wasn't a _lie_. There _was_ a Christmas Spectacular just ... not last year. Or the year before. Or the year bef-"

"Blaine." Kurt said, in his 'stop rambling' tone. He used it quite a lot.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, they stopped it when I was eleven. I was devastated, by the way. It was the best part of Christmas. It never was the same after that." Blaine sighed wistfully, remembering pulling his gloves on in anticipation, eyes alight with excitement, his mother gently tugging his scarf around his neck.

"I'm sorry about that, Blaine. Maybe it explains your complete inability to ice skate. But ... that doesn't explain what I was hoping it would." Kurt leaned forwards slightly, clearly not letting Blaine get away with staying silent on the matter. Blaine sighed once more, drumming his fingers on the table top before speaking again.

"I really liked you ... a lot. And I was thinking if we sung together you would realise that, you know, there was something there."

"A spark?"

"A spark."

Kurt was silent for a while, before grinning in a way Blaine was a little frightened of. Blaine really hoped the next words out of his boyfriend's mouth wouldn't be –

"And Jeremiah?"

Blaine groaned and Kurt started to laugh. "Okay sorry, I just – sorry. It's just – his _hair_, Blaine, his _hair_." He giggled, and it only took three seconds before Blaine started to laugh too. After a few moments, when they both stopped, Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and smiled warmly.

"You do realise I was hopelessly in love with you by then?" He murmured, gently tracing Blaine's palm with his thumb, eyes soft. "In fact, I was hopelessly in love with you ... for quite a while before then, actually."

Blaine smiled. "Of course you were," he replied as seriously as he could. "I'm irresistible."

Kurt scoffed, but instead of replying he simply gently touched their lips together in a wordless response.

Blaine could feel his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while ... but HELLO :D I'm seventeen now - but you'll be glad (ahem) to know that I'm still the same person I was at sixteen. I hope you liked this drabble - it literally came from nowhere but I could picture the scene and I couldn't <em>not<em> write it. **

**HOW GREAT WAS THE RECENT GLEE EPISODE? I flailed so much it's probably insane. It wasn't perfect, but it was still pretty damn good, so. Also, I've been listening to the Freelance Whales on reapet and I highly recommend you do too :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Rooftops

**HEY. I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to update - more than two months? Something like that? - I pretty much abandoned this site when it came to writing, but I found this drabble in my drabbles folder the other day and it made me smile so I thought I'd post it here. I promise I'll try and update quicker next time - like, next week instead of months later. I love you guys, and I doubt many people are reading this because my account has such irregular -if ever- updates, but thank you for sticking with me over the years and I hope when I say I'll update soon, this time I actually mean it. I might not post actual fic longer than a thousand words again (or at least, not any time soon, and if I did I'd probably make a new account because so much on this account is terrible to read back), but drabbles are fun and so look out for more here soon! :D**

**Happy late New Year :)**

**P.S - Watch Sherlock (BBC modern adaption with Benedict and Martin). BEST. SHOW. EVER. I'm not even kidding. If I could write Sherlock - who is the hardest character ever to write - I'd post so much Sherlock fic on here. But alas, I suck at writing. BUT GO AND WATCH THAT SHOW. You will not regret it, promise!**

**x**

* * *

><p>"I BOUGHT CHINESE!" Blaine yelled into the apartment, arms full with takeout cartons. Instantly Finn ran forwards, grabbing two cartons which he could somehow tell were for him and Rachel and practically skipping to the counter, where the plates were already set out (probably something to do with Rachel, seeing as Finn was perfectly happy to scoff it down straight from the carton - something he regularly did to Kurt's disgust). Chinese Takeout Night was a regular thing for Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn – since graduating they made sure that once a month they caught up properly instead of fleeting coffee 'dates' and short phone conversations, especially since Kurt and Rachel were really trying to kick-start their careers and Blaine was slowly becoming more successful on the music front.<p>

Blaine looked around and frowned, noticing his boyfriend wasn't present.

"Where's Kurt?" He questioned as he set down the rest of the food. Rachel turned to Blaine with a look that instantly told him that his boyfriend wasn't in a happy mood, and his gaze instantly turned to the rooftop. His suspicions where confirmed when Rachel nodded, clearly sad.

"He – he didn't get the part. He's pretty upset." Rachel said as he stood and went to help Finn set out the food.

Blaine's heart clenched and without thinking he headed outside, climbing the ladder to the roof of their apartment effortlessly. As soon as the two of them moved in it three months ago it became clear that whenever either of them (or visitors, sometimes) wanted to think, was upset or wanted time alone they would inevitably find themselves on the rooftop. Kurt must have been up there for a while, and Blaine normally gave him ten minutes alone before joining him, which must have already passed.

"Kurt?" He questioned quietly, seeing the darkened form of his boyfriend and heading over, sitting beside him with a small smile which Kurt couldn't see. Kurt didn't respond, but the way he entwined their fingers tightly was enough to know he wanted Blaine to stay. The two of them stayed silent, staring ahead at the sky. It was dark – the sun had set over an hour ago and the sky was littered with stars, and Kurt found himself closing his eyes and just _listening_ to Blaine's steady breathing, the constant reassurance that his boyfriend was there beside him. The silence continued for a few minutes before Kurt opened his eyes and, when they'd adjusted to the semi-darkness, turned to the man beside him.

"Blaine?" He whispered, but it was loud enough for Blaine to hear and turn towards him. He nodded, indicating Kurt to continue.

"What if –" Kurt paused, looking at their joined hands again before continuing "what if I never get any auditions? What if I can't find a job and … and you and my dad have to keep paying for me? What if I'm not as talented as I thought and I end up behind a desk telling people how to turn on their computers?" Blaine could tell Kurt had started to cry from the way his voice hitched, and his heart ached as the moon reflected his boyfriend's face – there were tears falling down his cheeks and his eyes were sad, something that Blaine was horrified to realise he'd become accustomed to in the recent weeks of Kurt's failed auditions and constant rejections. Everyone (particularly him, Finn and Rachel) had comforted Kurt as much as they could, but Blaine realised in that moment that it wasn't enough. He'd known Kurt was upset and sure, he'd held his boyfriend a little tighter and he'd given words of comfort but it wasn't enough. Kurt was hurting and Blaine had promised himself long ago he'd never let that happen – yet there was unquestionable evidence right in front of him that he'd failed.

"I'm terrified," Kurt whispered, turning to stare at the sky. "I'm … I'm scared that I've been living in a fantasy world and that now … now reality is crashing down and I'll have to admit that I'll never be on Broadway. God, Blaine, I was so _stupid_." Kurt choked back a sob and Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, turning his boyfriend's face so their eyes met in the darkness.

"Kurt." He said firmly, his voice strong and sure to make up for Kurt's sadness "you … you are one of the most talented people I have _ever_ met, and one day, one day _soon_, someone will realise that. There is no doubt in my mind that you will have you name in lights, but these things take time, Kurt. It might take years, but I'll be here every minute, every _second_ of the way. And so will Finn and Rachel and Mercedes and your father and Carol and even Santana."

Kurt laughed quietly, and Blaine continued with a smile. "Kurt I … I love you so much, and I promise you, I will help you get what you deserve no matter what." Slowly, Blaine leaned forwards and Kurt closed the gap automatically. The kiss was sweet and gentle and, when they pulled away, Kurt let Blaine wipe his tears away before resting their foreheads together.

"The food is probably cold, but I bought you the healthiest thing on the menu." Blaine whispered softly. Kurt laughed louder then and let Blaine pull him up, pulling his boyfriend in a tight embrace and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine?" He whispered softly, but their closeness enabled Blaine to hear him perfectly.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered back, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist gently as he swayed them slowly to the music playing from the kitchen radio.

"Thank you. For everything. I love you too."

"Always." Blaine whispered, kissing his boyfriends cheek without hesitation. "But we should probably go before Finn eats all the food. Even the healthy stuff."

Kurt laughed quietly and the two entered the kitchen with smiles on their faces, entwined hands and hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Headcannon: after Blaine graduates (still annoyed the show made him younger, but in my head he was held back freshman year after the drama, making him older than Kurt anyway), Blaine and Kurt move in together (Kurt was living with Rachel until that point), as do Finn and Rachel, and the four of them are really close :) YAY BEST FRIENDS.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot. If you have time, please review! But whatever, just knowing people read my stuff is enough :D **


End file.
